runeguidesfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Desert Treasure
Virallinen tehtävän kuvaus: Sekä Varrockissa, että Al Kharidissa kiertää huhuja siitä, että eräs arkeologi on löytänyt vihjeitä valtavasta aarteesta, joka on piilossa Kharidian-autiomaassa. Jokainen, joka voi auttaa häntä aarteenetsinnässä voi saada suuren palkkion. Julkaisupäivä: 18.4.2005 Aloitus: Bedabin Camp, puhu arkeologille lähellä taikamattoasemaa Vaikeus: Erittäin vaikea Pituus: Pitkä Vain p2p? kyllä Vaatimukset: Digsite-, The Tourist Trap-, Temple of Ikov-, Priest in Peril-, Waterfall Quest- ja Troll Stronghold-tehtävät.10. Lahtaustaso, 50. tulentekotaso, 50. taikataso ja 53. varastelutaso. Tarvittavat tavarat: Noin 1500 kultarahaa, tuhkaa, veririimu, luut, puuhiiltä, 6 sulaa lasia, 12 taikapuun halkoa,6 teräsharkkoa, suklaakakku, piikkisaappaat, valkosipuli, hopeaharkko, maustetta, survin ja mortteli, naamasuojus, tulentekovälineet, jäähanskat ja 5-50 tiirikkaa. Lisäksi suositellaan vesileilejä, ruokaa, haarniskat, aseet, taisteluruneja, teleporttiruneja, energian palauttajia, vastamyrkkyä , rukouksen palauttajia ja nopeaa teleporttia kuten Ectophialia nopeaan pakenemiseen.thumb|Tehtävän aloitus bandit campilla Tehtävä PEILIT Tässä osassa tarvitset *650 kultarahaa, *12 taikapuun halkoa, *6 teräsharkkoa, *6 sulaa lasia, *tuhkaa, *puuhiiltä, *luut, *Blood Rune Neljä viimeistä voivat olla myös kuitteina (note) Lisäksi suositeltavia ovat * Lumbridge teleport runet * ladattu Amulet of Glory * Ring of duelling * vettä mukaan (vesileileissä), muuten menetät hp:täsi aavikolla janon iskiessä. 1. Mene Bedabin Campiin aavikon länsiosaan (pääset matolla, tai kävele lounaaseen Shantay Passista), puhu arkeologille (archaeologist) siellä. Hän Kertoo kuulleensa aavikolla olevan iso aarre. Hän pyytää viemään erään paperin kolleegallensa Digsitelle. 2. Kolleega löytyy tutkimustalosta (Examination Center) etelään Digsiteltä. Puhu hänelle ja hän kääntää paperin tekstin. Palaa Bedabin Campille. 3. Puhu uudelleen arkeologille ja suostu hänen ehdotukseen aarteen jaosta puoliksi. 4. Ennen kuin jatkat vie kaikki Saradominiin tai Zamorakiin liittyvät tavarat pankkiin, tai rosvojen leirillä rosvot hyökkäävät kimppuusi! Mene Bedabin campilta etelään ja pääset Bandit Campille. Mene baariin ja puhu baarimikolle, osta olut joka maksaa 650 kultarahaa. Kyseinen olut nostaa varastelutasoasi yhdellä, josta voi olla hyötyä kun haet Shadow-timanttia. Puhu baarimikolle uudelleen ja ota aiheeksi 4 Azzanadran timanttia (four Diamonds Of Azzanadra), jolloin baarimikko huutaa sinua poistumaan baarista. Mene Bandit Campin itäpuolella olevaan telttaan ja puhu miehelle nimeltä Eblis. Voi näyttää, ettei hän auta sinua, mutta jatka yrittämistä ja lopulta hän kertoo, että hänen pitää tehdä 6 erikoista peiliä. Peileihin hän tarvitsee 12 taikapuun halkoa, 6 teräsharkkoa, 6 sulaa lasia, tuhkaa, luut, puuhiiltä ja Blood runen. Käytä näitä häneen, mutta ole varovainen luiden kanssa, ettet vahingossa hautaa niitä. Lopuksi puhu hänelle uudelleen. 5. Mene kaakkoon ja kun pääset pienelle mäelle, löydät sieltä Eblisin 6 peilin ympäröimänä (muistaakseni et tarvitse vettä peilien sisäpuolella). Puhu Eblisille ja katso jokaiseen peiliin. Näet peileistä neljän timantin paikat ja kaksi muuta tärkeää kohdetta tässä tehtävässä. Jäätimantti |Jäätimantti Tässä osassa tarvitset * kakku * piikkisaappaat, jotka seppä Dunstan tekee sinulle, kun viet hänelle kiipeilysaappaat ja rautaharkon Lisäksi suositeltavia ovat * puoli repullista ruokaa * Super setti (tai ainakin attack ja strength potions) * Runet kahteen Trollheim teleporttiin, jos olet tehnyt Eadgar's Ruse-tehtävän, kannattaa ottaa turvaksi myös nopea teleportti esimerkiksi Ectophial. Jos aiot tappaa Kamilin taikomalla, käytä tulitaikoja eli Fire Bolt ja Fire Blast. Ota suojiksi taikomista auttavia ja taikoja vastaan toimivia kuten Dragon-haarniskoja ja Mystic. thumb|284px|Kartta, ice diamond * 1 pieni peikko * 2 luola * 3 Kamil * T Jääpeikkoja 120 ja 124 tasoisia * W Susia 96 ja 132 tasoisia 1. Teleporttaa Trollheimiin tai kävele sinne. Kun olet "vuoren pohjalla" mene pohjoiseen kunnes tulet erikoiselle jää-alueelle. 2. Löydät sieltä erikoisen portin, joka on muodostunut kaltereiden näköiseksi, koska siinä on tiuhaan jääpuikkoja. Ennen porttia on pieni surullinen peikko (1). Anna sille kakku ja se kertoo pahan miehen jäädyttäneen hänen vanhempansa, koska he muka varastivat tämän timantit. 3. Mene portista läpi. Portin toisella puolella saat ajoittain yhden vahingon ja myös muut arvosi vähenevät yhdellä. Tätä varten tarvittiin super restore potionit. Jatka eteenpäin, kunnes löydät luolan (2), joka on tukittu jääpuikoilla. Tapa viisi jääpeikkoa ja pääset luolaan. Tässä vaiheessa voit halutessasi teleportata pois ja täyttää reppusi uudelleen, älä unohda juoda super restore potionia. 4. Luolan toisella puolen, kun olet susien (W) lähellä laita Protect from Melee-rukous päälle, sillä joudut juoksemaan 132. taistelutasoisen susilauman läpi, joista jokainen voi aiheutta 15 vahinkoa osumalla. 5. Kun olet päässyt susien läpi, tunnet pahuuden läsnäolon ja näet miehen nimeltä Kamil (3). Tällä on 154. taistelutaso ja hän hyökkää kimppuusi käyttäen Ice Barrage-taikaa, joka ei ainakaan sen tekemän vahingon mukaan ole Ice Barrage, mutta jäädyttää sinut osuessaan. Hän käyttää myös meleetä, jolla hän voi aiheutta yli 250 vahinkoa osumalla. Huom! Iban's Blast ei toimi Kamiliin! Hän myös vähentää kaikkia muita arvojasi, paitsi rukousta. Kannattaa käyttää Protect from Melee-rukousta ja hyökätä taioilla tai meleellä. Juo prayer potioneita ja super stat restoreja tarvittaessa. Kun onnistut tappamaan hänet, hän pudottaa kaksi kakkua ja yhden super stat restore potionin. Jos ruoka on lopussa kannattaa teleportata hakemaan lisää. 6. Jatka matkaasi pohjoiseen ja tulet spiraalimaiselle tielle. Kun tulet kohtaan, jossa luminen tie muuttuu nousevaksi jäätieksi, laita kiipeilysaappaat jalkaasi. Jos kaadut jäätiellä, saat 20 vahinkoa. Myös tuuli aiheuttaa silloin tällöin kymmenen vahingon. Kun pääset sillan yli, näet kaksi jäätynyttä peikkoa. thumb|296px|Jääpeikon vanhemmat Hajota nämä jääkuutiot ja vapautat pienen peikon vanhemmat. ( Parhaiten saat hajoitettua jääkuutiot käyttämällä tuliloitsuja) 7. Palaa pienen peikon luo (peikon vanhemmat saattavat myös teleportata sinut sinne) ja puhu hänelle ja hän antaa sinulle jäätimantin. Blood diamond Tässä osassa tarvitsetthumb * hopeaharkko * valkosipuli (Garlic) * maustetta (Spice) * survin ja mortteli (pestle & mortal) 1. Mene Canifiksen baariin, siellä Malak-vampyyri kerää baarimikolta ja asiakkailta verta. Hän kutsuu sinut luokseen. Kysy häneltä timantista ja hän kertoo sen olevan Dessous-vampyyrillä. Malak haluaa sinun tappavan Dessouksen, jotta hän saisi lisää maata itselleen. Ennen kuin jatkat, kannattaa puhua Malakille uudestaan, välttyäksesi turhalta juoksemiselta. 2. Mene Draynor Villageen (Amulet of Glory on nopein) ja siellä viemäriin. Viemäristä löydät Ruantanin. Puhu hänelle ja anna hänelle hopeaharkko ja hän tekee siitä hopearuukun (silver pot). 3. Mene Entranaan (et saa ottaa mitään sotimiseen liittyvää mukaan) ja mene kappelissa olevan High Priestin luo joka siunaa ruukun. 4. Palaa Canifikseen Malakin luo ja kerro sinulla olevan kaikki tarvittava Dessouksen houkuttelemiseksi pois haudastaan. Malak sanoo tarvitsevansa tuoretta verta. Hän lyö sinua aiheuttaen 50 vahinkoa ja täyttää hoperuukun verellä. Jauha valkosipuli morttelilla ja laita se veriruukkuun. Lisää ruukkuun myös mauste. Jos ruukun siunaus unohtui, se onnistuu vielä tässäkin vaiheessa, ainoastaan High Priest järkyttyy vähän verestä. 5. Hae haarniskasi, aseesi, ruokaa ja valmistaudu taisteluun. 6. Dessouksen hauta sijaitsee kaakkoon Canifiksesta, jos olet tehnyt In Search of the Myreque-tehtävän, pääset Dessouksen haudalle nopeammin. thumb|289px|Kartta 7. Kaada hopearuukun sisältö vampyyrin haudalle (Vampire´s Grave) ja Dessous ilmestyy. Deeouksella on 139. taistelutaso ja paras tapa häntä vastaan on lähitaistelu. Hän käyttää meleetä ja taikoja (lentäviä lepakoita) joten on paras käyttää Protect from Magic-rukosta, sillä hän tekee lepakkoiskujaan melkein koko ajan ja osumat aiheuttavat 5 tai 10 vahinkoa. Jos aiot käyttää taikoja häntä vastaan, parhaat ovat ilmataiat. 8. Kun tapat hänet, hän ei pudotakaan veritimanttia. Palaa Canifikseen ja puhu Malakille, joka antaa sinulle veritimantin. Shadow diamond thumb Tavarat: Monta tiirikkaa, pari prayer potionia taistelua varten, sekä super set on hyödyllinen, pari vastamyrkkyä, ruokaa taisteluun, ja jos aiot käyttää taikoja, runeja earth taikoihin. thumb|352px|Safespot * sisäänkäynti * Damis, monitaistelualueella * Giant Skeleton 80. taistelutaso * Shadow Hound 63. taistelutaso 1. Pohjoiseen Ardougnesta, löydät miehen nimeltä Rasolo paljon länteen kalastuskillasta, sekä etelään Glarialin haudasta. 2. Hän kertoo että joku tai jotkut veivät hänen kullatun ristinsä ja hän haluaa sinun hakevan sen takaisin 3. Mene Bandit Campiin, etelään tehtävän aloituspaikasta 4. Bandit Campissa mene telttaan, jossa on arkku ja on etelään baarista. 5. Tiirikoi arkku auki, se vaatii peräkkäin 3 onnistunutta lukon avausta, jos epäonnistut tiirikkasi katkeaa ja myrkytyt, juo vastamyrkkyä ja yritä uudelleen. Voi olla että joudut yrittämään monta kertaa. Bandit Brew jonka ostit baarista, nostaa varastelutasoasi yhdellä, mutta ei toimi tähän arkkuun. 6. Kun saat kullatun ristin, palaa Rasolon luo, hän antaa sinulle Ring Of Invisibility, kun laitat sen sormeen itään Rasolosta, pienellä "picnic alueella" näet tikkaat, mene niistä. 7. Sinun täytyy mennä Damiksen luo. Kun tulet luolaston itäreunan isoon huoneeseen, joka on monitaistelualuetta, 103. taistelutasoinen Damis ilmestyy, hän on aika helppo voittaa. 8. Tapettuasi hänet, ilmestyy uusi Damis, tällä kertaa 174. taistelutasoinen Damis, joka käyttää meleetä, osuu yli 270 ja vähentää 4-5 rukouspistettä jokaisella osumalla, vaikka hän osuisi vain 0. Hyvä tapa ainakin heikommille pelaajille on tyhjentää dds:n special attack bar häneen ja katsoa kun hän kuolee myrkytykseen, tietysti paremmat käyttävät taikoja, Earth Blast tai Earth Wave, ja uhkarohkeimmat meleevät häntä. 9. Kun tapat hänet, hän pudottaa varjotimantin (Shadow diamond), tämän jälkeen teleporttaa itsesi pois sieltä. Smoke diamond thumb Tässä osassa tarvitaan * Tulentekovälineet * naamari (facemask), osta Slayer-mestarilta * jäähanskat (Ice Gloves), riippumatta taistelutavasta ilman niitä et voi pitää kädessä mitään asetta tai kilpeä Jos aiot tappaa Fareedin taioilla, vesitaiat ovat parhaat. 1. Eblisistä itään löydät kaivon, josta pääsee savuluolaan. Ennen sisään menemistä, laita naamari päähäsi,älä ota missään vaiheessa naamaria pois kaivossa, tai saat ajoittain 200 vahinkoa! thumb|376px|Kartta * 1 - 4 isot soihdut * 5 arkku * 6 Fareed 2. Luolaston joka nurkassa on iso soihtu, sekä itäreunassa huone johon Fareed tulee ja länsipuolella, huone, josta saat avaimen Fareedin huoneeseen. Joudut sytyttämään kaikki 4 soihtua tietyn ajan sisällä, mene ne kartan numerojärjestyksessä ja juokse koko ajan, kunnes olet saanut sytytettyä kaikki soihdut. Avaa arkku (5) läntisessä huoneessa ja saat warm keyn. Nyt voit avata oven 167. taistelutasoisen Fareedin (6) huoneeseen. Muihin verrattuna hän on helppo vastustaja.Häntä vastaan kannattaa käyttää procect from meelee-rukousta. Jos hän osuu sinuun eikä sinulla ole jäähanskat kädessä, aseesi joutuu pois kädestä ja ilmestyy repuusi. Hän käyttää meleetä ja taikoja. 3. Kun onnistut tappamaan hänet, hän pudottaa savutimantin (smoke diamond), kun saat sen poistu dungeonista, joko teleportilla, tai kävelmällä takaisin aavikolle. Kun olet poistut luolastosta, voit ottaa naamarin pois. Lopetus Tavarat: * 4 timanttia * 1-5 Prayer potion * 1 tai 2 vastamyrkkyä * Ruokaa * super energyjä 5-8 1. Mene taikaisin Eblisin luo, ja hän kertoo että nämä 4 timanttia pitävät aavikon ihmisten sankaria Azzanadraa vankina pyramidissa.thumb|Blood obelisk 2. nyt joudut menemään tuolle pyramidille, etelään eblisistä, ja kun pääset pyramidille, sinun pitää laittaa oikea timantti oikealle obeliskille. Desert Treasure pyramid KarelusAdded by Karelus * Shadow diamond = koillis obeliskille * Blood diamond = kaakkois obeliskille * Smoke diamond = lounas obeliskille * Ice diamond =luode obeliskille 3. kun olet laittanut kaikki timantit oikeille, mene sisään pyramidin huipulta 4. nyt taas tarvitaisiin pyramidin kartta, mutta nyt joudut juoksemaan koko ajan, etsien tikkaat seuraavaan kerrokseen, kunnes olet pohjakerroksessa. koko pyramidi on täynnä lvl 92 scarabs ja 103 mummies. Varo näitä. ja jos olet hidas, niin "ansat" heittävät sinut ulos pyramidista ja joudut alottamaan alusta. 5. kun olet päässyt pohjakerrokseen ja näet alttarin. Puhu lähettyvillä olevalle Azzanadralle, tai jos et näe häntä rukoile alttarilla ja hänen pitäisi silloin ilmestyä, kun olette puhuneet, hän kertoo sinulle Ancient Magicksiesta ja silloin onneksi olkoon koska, OLET JUURI VETÄNYT YHDEN RUNESCAPEN VAIKEIMMISTA QUESTEISTA LÄPI!!!!!! |400px|QUEST COMPLETE!!!!!